regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of The Old Sangheili Leaders
Plot The Rebellion found out that the Arbiter Loyalist Commander, "Dewer Delumino", was alive and held being captive in a Empire Citedal. Its up to the Rebellion (Mostly Thel and Rtas) to rescue him. Transcript *(This episode begins at The Ghost) *'Rtas': (Looking atmthe holograme image of an Arbiter Loyalist Sagheili commander, "Dewer Delumino")Such a s shame. *'Thel': (Walking towards Rtas and sees the image) I believe that you aren't the only one who missed Dewer so much, he was a great commander. *'Rtas': He did what he had to do, by- *(Kanan appeared) *'Kanan': You guys might wanna see this. *'Thel': What is it? *'Rtas': Lets go find out. *'Thel': Right. What's it, Kanan? *(The rest of the Rebellion appeared) *'Gall Trayvis': This is Gall Trayvis, I have reported news, the Empire captured one of the Arbiter Loyalist Commanders (Shows Dewer being hostage by two Storm Sangheili Minors). He is taken to a Empire Citadel where he was imprisoned, with ya'll rescuing him, there might be a chance to win. *'Thel': I think I recognize that commander before... Dewer Delumino! *'Rtas': Say, guys, didn't Trayvis working for the Empire the entire time? *'Kanan': Yes. He told Ezra that his parents were brave but foolish to stand against the Empire and that they were dead. *'Thel': Well less talking about Gall, more we talk about Dewer, back in the future wars known as the Sangheili Civil War. *(Scene shows back to the days before during the Sangheili Civil War) *'Thel (Narrating)': Right in the events of this painful war and before the Mdama Loyalists, who were originally the Servants of the abiding turth, became the members of the Empire, I know him since that time when I assumed him dead, so lets get it how it started. *'Dewer (Flashback)': Hey Arbiter, once we put an end to the Servants of The Abiding Truth, the Sangheili Civil War, our peace and glory to our loyalists would continue piece on Sangheilious. *'Thel (Flashback)': It sure is a war, even such like the time killed the Prophet of Truth since the Prophets lied, and even though, the human race were the ally, not the enemy. *'Dewer (Flashback )': Indeed, once the humans arrived, they might help us win the Sangheili Civil War. *'Thel (Flashback)': Yes. *'Arbiter Loyalist Navisgator': Arbiter, there is an Abiding Truth Servant Citadel, it is design to destroy any ships, if it destroyed the human ships, we are doomed! *'Thel': We'll take care of it, Rtas, send me and Dewer to the Citadel to prevent the enemy from destroing human ships. *'Rtas (Flashback Communication)': As your wish. Let's do it. *'Thel': Right. Time to heat things up. *(Thel and Dewer got to an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom, while flying to the S.O.T.A.T Citadel) *'Thel': There it is the S.O.T.A.T Citadel. *'Dewer': How are we suppose to take it down when its power core is already shielded? *'Thel': We can use our new weapons to take down. *'Dewer': Great idea. *(Thel and Dewer got through the shield and entered the citadel, but no sign of everyone) *'Dewer': Weird, I don't see any hostile movement on my radar. *'Thel': Where are they? *'Dwer': We don't know. We gonna find them at once. *'Thel': Right. *(All the sudden, several Sangheili Storm Zealots appeared) *'Thel': Its a trap! *'Dewer': I should be able to do this. (Holds a Plasma launcher and destroys the core) *(The citadel was collapsing) *'Thel': Let's get out of here. *'Dewer': Right. Let's go. *(Parts of the citadel collapsed on Dewer) *'Dewer': AAGH! *'Thel': Dewer, are you alright? *'Dewer': Ha ha! Are you joking? I am already jammed, just get out of here, I deserve like this. *'Thel': But I can't leave without you! *'Dewer': Just do it, for Sangheilous. (Throws an object on the consel, activating the elevator to bring Thel out of the citedal as it explodes in a blue colored mushroom cloud) *'Thel': (Sniffs) Goodbye brother. *'Thel (Narrating)': As I assumed he was dead. *(Scene switches to present day) *'Thel': Until now, since now I learn about Dewer's survival, I, or we shall return the favor, saving him back. *'Kanan': You sure about this? *'Thel': Yes. Let's go save him. *(The Ghost approached to the citadel and released Thel and Rtas) *'Thel': (Holds a radio) We will send you if theres trouble. *'Ezra': Good luck. *'Thel': Come on, Rtas. We gonna find Dewer. *'Rtas': Right. *(Thel and Rtas sneak through the yard and made it to the Citadel's entrance door) *'Rtas': No sign of the guards. *(Thel presses the button, the hatches open as Thel and Rtas pull out their plasma rifles, but no one is here) *'Thel': This is...strange....mthis is like an Abiding Truth citadel all over again. *'Rtas': (Checks the hologram that shows the citadel) well technically, the Empire Troops were somewhere in the underground levels, and the prison level is at about on the left side of the center of this Empire citadel. *'Thel': Maybe there's a map where Dewer is?' *'Rtas': That's a great idea. Let's go. *(Thel and Rtas are going to the prison level on the left side of tthe center of this Empire citadel) *'Thel': We're here the prison level on the left side of the center if this Enpire citadel. I got this. *(Thel throws a Plasma grenade to the Empire Troops and dies) *'Thel': We did it. Let's get Dewer out of here. *(Thel and Rtas slashes the prison cells) *'Dewer': Thanks, Thel and Rtas. *'Rtas': No problem. Let's get out of here. *(Thel, Rtas and Dewer runs away) *'Thel': This is Thel and Rtas. We got Dewer we head it your way. *(The Ghost arrives) *'Thel': Let's go. *(Thel, Rtas and Dewer aboard the Ghost as it flied away) *'Thel': Welcome back, Dewer. *'Dewer': Thanks, Thel and Rtas for saving my life. *'Thel': No problem. Dewer, wanna join us? *'Dewer': Sure. I'll join with you guys. *'Thel': But i got one question, how did you manage to suvive the explosin. *'Dewer': Well, it coldn't be easy so... (Scene changes back to the flashback when it continued) While I was still stuck on the parts of the citadel, instead of death, I was blasted to the other side of Sangheilious, (Scene shows Dewer on the citadel scrap object, crash landed on the other side of Sangheilious)and crashed landed there. Afer escaping there, I soon realiz.. knew that my sacrafise was turning out to be...my survival. It took years to return to the other side, I somehow manage to live through my hunger, and usually I slet some time, but I still stay in my age, while walking, untill then.. (Dewer was found by the Empire, flashback ends) The Empire found me and kept me as prisoner. But I was luckly that Gall knew I was your loyalty, so then I was able to make a waypoint to the citadel where you guys could find me. *'Thel' : So thats how you survive. *'Rtas': Well unfornately, the ones during the war after your assumed fate still believe you were dead, but the others who are sill alive can find out about your greatest survival. *'Dewer': But what about the other Sangheili leaders, the commanders? *'Thel': Aparently dead, but new commanders will rise to be heroic. *'Dewer': Its great to be back to the Arbiter Loyalists. *'Rtas': Yep. *'Dewer': I'm the new member of the Rebellion. We must work together. *'Thel': Right. *'Ezra': Say, Thel and Rtas? *'Rtas': Yes? *'Ezra': How did you join the Rebellion? Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show